


What does love mean when the end is rolling in? (Who knows)

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, but the not so slowburn kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: “We should really stop meeting each other like this.”Jeongyeon huffed, gripping the leg on her chest.OrAssassins & Hitmen Jeonghyo AU
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	What does love mean when the end is rolling in? (Who knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“We should really stop meeting each other like this.”

Jeongyeon huffed, gripping the leg on her chest. Her gun was out of reach and she was already tired from the previous scuffle, so she couldn’t do anything but glare menacingly at the woman above her.

“I thought you’d have more stamina than this?”

“Get the fuck off me, Park,” she seethed, but Jihyo just chuckled deep and low and she tried to ignore the fluttering in the pit of her stomach when she heard it.

Jihyo shook her head in amusement and did what was told, offering her hand for Jeongyeon to take. “Is that how you greet me after so long.”

Jeongyeon swatted it away, getting up on her own, but she stumbled a bit because her legs gave up on her. Luckily or unluckily, Jihyo caught her, and she could feel her cheeks flushed from the proximity. “That kill was mine.” She changed the topic, ignoring her question entirely. She didn’t want to deal with that yet.

Jihyo laughed and Jeongyeon wished that she weren’t so attuned to it, noticing how strained it was (God, how could she know that). She pushed Jihyo’s arm that was around her gently and the girl understood, giving her a bit of space (she missed the warmth already).

“It was mine too, so you know I have to stop you.”

“By blocking the entrance to my roof with your lackeys.”

Jihyo shrugged. “If you weren’t so slow you might’ve reached him first.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes so hard, she could almost see the back of her own skull. It wasn’t her fault that Nayeon was shit at giving instructions. “Whatever,” she murmured sulkily. “You win this time, Park.” She was about to turn around to leave the roof, but Jihyo held her arm to stop her. “What?” She squinted at the hand on her arm.

“You don’t want to stay for a bit?”

“I don’t think I should.”

“Please?”

And how can Jeongyeon deny her when she sounded so small in comparison to a couple of minutes ago. She frowned for a couple of second, hesitating, but relented, sighing as she let go of that tough persona she’d been clinging to. She was hurt, so of course, she was allowed to be wary. “Fine.”

Jihyo smiled, genuine and pretty. She pulled Jeongyeon along, sitting on the roof ledge.

“Is this where you push me?”

“If you don’t stop talking shit, maybe I will consider it.”

Jeongyeon barked out a laugh, not expecting the scathing rebut. She sat down properly, looking out to the rows of building lighting up prettily in the distance. She missed moments like this with her. It made her forget that they didn’t have something for a second. “What do you want Jihyo?”

“No Park this time?”

“No.”

Jihyo nodded. “Kinda miss hearing that.”

The air changed between them, suddenly thick with something unspoken and Jeongyeon felt her heart stuttered at the confession. She wasn’t the only one feeling the longing apparently. She let out a shuddering breath, gripping her thighs so that she won’t shot out and grab onto Jihyo’s. “Miss saying it,” she whispered.

“Jeongyeon—”

“Please just tell me what you want Jihyo.”

“To properly say goodbye.”

And there it was. Jeongyeon closed her eyes, not wanting to show how those words had knocked the wind out of her. “Thought you already said that back in Tuscany.” Three months ago, she wanted to add, but she didn’t feel like being petty. She remembered it vividly, how Jihyo left her when she slept, how cold her side of the bed was, and how her perfume stained the hotel bed for days to come.

It was an arrangement between them. A little stress reliever between two highly sought out assassins from different agencies. It was supposed to stay as a stress reliever, but of course, Jeongyeon couldn’t keep it that way. She fell hard after knowing the other side of Jihyo that she hadn’t seen before.

“I’m sorry about that. I had to go.”

“Were you benched? I didn’t see you at all after that or hear from you.” Jeongyeon had to ask, because sure, even though it wasn’t anything more than that, usually, Jihyo would send her something to tell her that she was fine, either in a form of a letter or a text from a burner phone. When the first month passed, she knew she was abandoned.

Jihyo shifted in her seat, her expression troubled and Jeongyeon understood that it was something hard for her to say. “The moon is pretty tonight isn’t it?”

Jeongyeon’s heart dropped. Jihyo was trying to speak in riddles. “Yeah, it is,” she answered, not even sparing a glance to the moon at all.

“It glows on us, like a spotlight watching our every move.”

The phrase had her heart hammering in her chest. Somebody might be watching them. “It does.” She peeked at Jihyo, breath stuttering when she realized the girl had been observing her with a heartbreaking smile on her face.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug, the same perfume that she tried so hard to forget invading her senses. She couldn’t help but hug back, trying to trap that warmth she had missed so much. She closed her eyes to savor the moment but sprung back open when Jihyo whispered in her ear.

“Goodbye Jeongyeon.”

Jihyo disappeared like a whisp of smoke and she couldn’t do anything but watch her retreating figure. Her whole body sagged, finally letting herself cry after holding it for so long (like how she held on the hope that Jihyo would come back). Guess it was the end for them then.

She reached into her pocket to grab her handkerchief but stopped when she felt something else in there. She took it out and stare dumbly, her name written in cursive in front of the envelope. She opened it there and then, reading every line with heaviness in her heart, but a line caught her attention.

_Your beloved Jihyo._

Jihyo never signed off her letter that way, no matter how far too deep they were in their feelings. She wasn’t cruel enough to confess then leave her like this. Something wasn’t right, so she left the roof in a hurry, calling Nayeon for help.

\---

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

Nayeon’s sigh from the other line was loud. _“You’re asking me this when you’re 10 minutes away from the place?”_

“Well, yeah.” Jeongyeon had always prided herself to be the rational one, following rules, doing things by the book, but this time as she sped her way through the road with the intention of stopping her ex? Archnemesis? From a potential disaster, she was anything but.

_“I don’t know Jeong. She gave you a goodbye letter, I don’t know how you could interpret it differently than I do.”_

“That’s because you don’t know her like I do. You’ve never been with _the_ Park Jihyo.”

_“Jesus take the fucking wheel.”_

Jeongyeon chortled. “The thing about Jihyo, _Nayeon,_ is that she thinks she’s subtle, but most of the time she’s loud as fuck. _This_ is one of those times.”

_“And if you’re wrong?”_

“Then you have to bail me out. Simple as that.” She cut the car that was slow in front of her and hit the gas to go even faster.

_“You might—no—you will get in trouble if you do this.”_

“I don’t really care anymore Nayeon. All I want is for her to be safe.”

Another loud sigh came from the line. _“Fine. I’ll set up a temporary shelter for you guys. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Jeong.”_

“Thanks, Nay, I owe you one.” She ended the call, eyes glinting as she spotted the building on the horizon getting closer. It was the perfect vantage point to the building next to it and she was sure Jihyo had already set her base there, ready for an assassination.

She parked the car in a concealed spot, not wanting to be seen. She walked around to see where Jihyo would have broken in and found a door opened, the chain discarded on the ground next to it. She climbed the stairs three at a time, ignoring how painful her lungs were from the exertion. When she reached the roof, she burst through the door, startling Jihyo who was in position with her rifle.

“Jeongyeon! What the hell!”

Jeongyeon raised a finger, asking her for a moment to catch her breath. Her lungs were on fire and there were black spots floating in her vision as she tried to breathe.

“You do know the elevator is functional right?”

“F-fuck if I k-know,” Jeongyeon huffed out, annoyed.

Jihyo chuckled. “Usually you would’ve checked the place before coming, but I guess you didn’t come prepared huh. It must be serious.”

Jeongyeon pulled a letter out of her pocket. “Stop acting dumb,” she wheezed. “Your letter; I’ve deciphered the code and hacked your company’s signal. You can’t do this Jihyo.”

Jihyo looked at her surprised but then she barked out a laugh. “God, you really do know me well huh,” she chuckled affectionately. “I don’t have a choice.”

“I’m offering you one.”

They stare each other down, both not budging from their spot. Suddenly Jihyo’s watch beeped, signaling that her target was moving. “You have 10 minutes to convince me or else I’m doing it.”

“I love you.”

“Jesus Jeongyeon—”

“Just listen to me, please.” She walked closer. “If you shoot him, they’re going to use you as the scapegoat.”

Jihyo shook her head in amusement. “You think I don’t know that?”

Jeongyeon stared dumbfoundedly. “Then why the hell are you doing this?”

“Do you know who’s the person at the end of this barrel?”

Jeongyeon shook her head.

“It’s one of our own higher-ups. The one that wanted to unify our agency together.”

“Then why are you killing him?”

Jihyo came close, reaching out to hold Jeongyeon’s face in her hand. “Because they’ll hurt you if I don’t.”

“Oh.”

Jihyo rubbed her cheek soothingly, looking at her with so much affection in her eyes that it made Jeongyeon’s heart stuttered in her chest. “I love you too Jeongyeon,” she murmured softly, turning around to start aiming.

“Come with me,” Jeongyeon said shakily.

“They’ll hunt us down.” Jihyo looked through the scope, her target was sitting in his office, oblivious to what was about to happen.

“We’ll protect you, us.” Jeongyeon could feel herself becoming frantic. “We’ll tell the higher-ups at my agency. If the unification is true, they will do something about it,” she tried reasoning.

“Would they after all that I’ve done to thwart, sabotage, and stop their operation.”

“If they don’t, I’ll force them.”

The suggestion seemed to pique Jihyo’s interest as she lowered her rifle just a tad bit. “And how would you do that?” She asked skeptically.

“If they think I’m in the agency without some ‘cushion’ to break my fall then they have another thing coming.”

“Blackmail?” Jihyo asked, chuckling in disbelief. “I thought you’re loyal.”

“I’m loyal but not stupid.” Jeongyeon let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding when Jihyo lowered her rifle completely. “So, did I get your attention?”

“You had me at ‘I love you’ actually.”

Jeongyeon scoffed, relief finally washing over her. But suddenly Jihyo’s watch beeped again and she looked at the woman questioningly. Jihyo took it off and threw it off the roof, offering her hand to Jeongyeon.

“Let’s go?”

Jeongyeon nodded, holding the hand that was offered to her, and made a promise to herself not to let it go ever again. They walked hand in hand out of the building and drove away in Jeongyeon’s car, not looking back again.

“Where are we heading?”

Before Jeongyeon could answer, her phone beeped. She read the message that Nayeon sent, smiling.

“Tuscany.”


End file.
